


rainy saturdays

by eletriptan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Multi, No Beta, unbetaed fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eletriptan/pseuds/eletriptan
Summary: Draco makes some tea, Harry wakes from a nap, and Luna (will soon) opine about flobberworms.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 16
Kudos: 21





	rainy saturdays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChuckAl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuckAl/gifts).



> hi chuck know that i would literally marry you if i could tell me the date and i'll be there. this is the drabble i promised you for doing that one task you said you needed to do. i'm not the best writer but i hope you enjoy it anyway. this fic is not beta'd so...beware lmao.

The smell of bergamot wafted into the air as Harry made his way to the kitchen. Draco was lifting a kettle off the stovetop and moving it to the counter where three cups with delicate leaf patterns emblazoned on them lay. Draco carefully poured the tea into each cup with exacting measures, ensuring that each had the same amount in it as the others. 

Harry watched all this from the doorway, rubbing his eyes sleepily. Draco turned and caught his eye, and shot Harry a soft smile. It was gentler than the ones Harry was used to getting, the ones only reserved for lazy Sunday mornings or rainy Saturday afternoons when things were cozier and the air was filled with sweet nothings whispered and tender caresses that harsh weekdays didn’t allow. 

He shot Draco a smile, just as gentle in its return. “Lune not back yet?” Harry asked, in a half-asleep mumble. 

“No.” Draco shot a glance at the clock. “But she should be any moment now.” 

The sound of a loud resounding crash by the front door echoed through to the kitchen. 

“Annnnnd there she is,” Harry laughed. Draco simply rolled his eyes. 

Luna made her way into the kitchen, hair damp from the rain - clearly she’d forgotten her umbrella again - and rain jacket still on. She first went to draco on her tiptoes and planted one kiss on his cheek, then moved to Harry where she did the same. 

“Hello, boys. Did you just wake up from a nap, Harry? You look ever so sleepy,” she said. 

“Did you forget your umbrella again, Luna? I kept it by the door for you so you wouldn’t,” said Draco. 

“I missed you while I was at work, too, Draco,” she responded. Luna made her way over to the countertop. “Oh! You made tea! How lovely.” She grabbed a cup and moved to the dining table.

Harry made his way over to grab a cup as well, and noting the pout on Draco’s face, moved to plant a kiss on the other man’s nose. 

“Oh, don’t be so put out. She forgot, and she’ll probably forget tomorrow, but she loves and appreciates that you do it for her anyway.” 

Draco let out a long-suffering sigh. “Well, I suppose you may have a point.” 

“Come on, Draco, let’s go to the dining table. I want to hear about Lune’s expedition with the flobberworms, maybe something interesting happened.” 

Draco rolled his eyes, but he followed nonetheless.


End file.
